


Husband and Wife

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [25]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: June 2019It’s all well and good being secretly married.Until it isn’t.Things get a little complicated at a fundraising event.





	Husband and Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy 😉

June 2019

‘Virtch?’ he shouts down the hallway stepping over the shopping bags Tess dumped there earlier in the day. A massive internal eye-roll and a silent ‘for fuck’s sake’ momentarily consuming his mind.

‘We gotta go, Sweetheart. You almost ready?’

He looks in the hallway mirror and adjusts his tie. To be honest, he’s not so sure about this tie. It cost $300 so it must be something special. It seems a little excessive to spend that amount on a tie but, fuck, what does he know? It’s no secret he just follows Tess’ instructions when it comes to wearing anything other than training gear or jeans. And that suits him just fine. 

Tess is pretty good at getting out the door on time so there must be something going on to cause the delay. She especially doesn’t like to be late to sponsorship events. Tonight they’re off to an Air Canada sponsored fundraising dinner. A night of mingling and eating with mostly boring but very generous folk, who will all ask the same questions and want a photo with them and their gold medals. Virtue and Moir - current Olympic champions and well trained performing monkeys. At your service! 

OK, that last thought was cynical as fuck and he takes it back. He’s genuinely grateful to be able to use their profile to help charitable causes. And tonight’s is a great cause - sick kids.

He strides down the hallway and finds her in their bedroom fiddling with the side zip of her dress. Holy shit, she’s looking spectacular in a red dress. His new wife, recently knocked up with their first baby. Most days he still can’t believe his luck. 

‘Hello, my love,’ she flashes him a smile, running her hand down the front of her dress. ‘Could you please try and wiggle this zip to the top, it’s being a little disobedient. At first I thought it was because this dress doesn’t fit me anymore but i think the zipper teeth are actually getting jammed on the lining of the dress’.

She spins around and lifts her arm in readiness.

‘At the risk of sounding like a cliche, I’d much rather by tugging that zip downwards than upwards but yes, of course I’ll help,’ he smirks as he gently wiggles the zip to the top and smacks her backside once it’s done.

‘You definitely sound like a cliche but I concur. I missed you the last few days. It’s been so busy, I feel like we’ve been ships in the night. Honest opinion please. Do I look like I’m harbouring a 13 week old fetus in this dress?’ Tess asks, swishing her hips from side to side.

‘Nope. Not even a hint of a baby bump. But I will say that your boobs look fucking amazing right now. And I am a big fan,’ he gives a shit-eating grin. 

She straightens his tie and pats his lapels before running her hand across his face. He turns to kiss her palm. Tess drops her hand to his chest and snakes her pointer finger down his shirt to his belt buckle, pausing for dramatic effect then winking.

‘Just let me put on my lipstick and we’re good to go,’ she reaches up and places a delicate kiss on his cheek.

He snatches her hand as she turns to move into their ensuite.

‘Wait, wait, Tessa Jane,’ he draws her into his arms, ‘before the lipstick may I have a proper kiss? I need something to tide me over while we’re in ‘public-facing platonic mode’ for the next five hours’.

She doesn’t say anything but steps forward to cradle his face in her hands before giving him a searing kiss. It’s enough to get him half-hard, so he steps back and sighs in thanks.

‘I love you. In fact, I love the two of you,’ he promises.

‘Moir, I think we’re going to have a great time tonight. We’re going to be at our charming, sparkling best. Be sickeningly polite to a whole stack of important benefactors and help sucker a shitload of money out of those benefactors for sick little people’.

She moves towards him and places her mouth to his ear, ‘Then we’re heading back to our house where, as soon as we get through our front door, I’m going to do something very unplatonic to you, which will end with you coming in my mouth’. 

Tess steps away again, her crass mouth completely at odds with her angelic face.

‘You on board with that plan?’ she enquires in a sultry voice.

He’s momentarily caught up thinking of her sucking his cock while he encouragingly runs his hands through her soft hair. Blow jobs are a very regular part of their sex life but he still cannot fucking wait to feel her warm mouth engulfed around his cock. 

Fuck, fuck, yes.

He snaps back to reality.

‘Yep,’ is all he can offer in response.

*

She’s feels humbled to be able to make a small contribution to the success of fundraising events. It’s nice to think that their attendance can help draw a crowd and encourage giving. Plus it’s the least they can do to thank their own sponsors for their financial support during their Olympic quest.

Dinner done and speeches over, they’ve moved into the part of the evening which demands smiling, handshaking and photos. She’s thankful she has Scott next to her, being the charming social lubricant in these situations. He’s always quick with a self-depreciating comment or joke. He has an enviable and innate ability to put people at ease. Plus, she’s gotta admit she’s feeling a tad queasy and a lot tired. This baby-making is a tougher gig than she expected.

At the periphery of her vision she can see Candice Jensen lurking about. Virtue and Moir are always seated separately at these kind of events. Candice is sitting next to Scott. No doubt this was NOT a coincidence. 

They’ve known Candice for a while, she works for Air Canada managing the sponsorship division. They’ve had a bit to do with Candice. She’s a sweet and perky redhead, with a killer hourglass figure.

And there is also no doubt Candice has a thing for Scott. 

Her Scott. 

Her husband, Scott. 

You know, the one that got her pregnant.

*

Photos taken and hands shaken he’s back in his seat enjoying a well earned beer. From where he is he can see Tess chatting with one of the CBC producers, Brett Cantrecallhislastname.

He’s not really sure what Brett is doing here, he’s a guest, he supposes. He could be working? They’ve met Brett numerous times over the years while filming for the CBC. He’s little older than they are, maybe early forties? 

Brett carries himself with a smug, self assured kind of vibe, the kind that often rubs people the wrong way. Like right now. Especially now when it’s clear Brett’s hitting on his girl. 

His pregnant wife. 

The Air Canada sponsorship woman (Catherine? Constance? Candice?) is rabbiting on in his ear about some mundane holiday she took to Spain but he’s not paying attention. However, he’s doing a great job at pretending to pay attention.

He’s watching the dance between Tess and Brett. A completely different type of dance to that which he wants to see his wife perform. This dance is Tess taking two steps back and Brett taking two steps forward. 

Repeatedly. 

They have moved across the room about five metres, Brett completely ignorant that he’s invading Tess’ personal space. 

His instinct is telling him to sweep in and rescue his girl but he knows she can handle it. 

That is until Brett reaches over and grabs Tess’ hand. She immediately looks over to him where he is seated next to Candice at the table. Tess’ eyes tell him she needs his assistance. He jumps up, apologises to Candice for interrupting her story and offers to hear the rest later, before setting off across the room.

*

Brett from CBC is a complete asshole. She’s always thought he was an asshole. Tonight he’s drunk and the alcohol has magnified his douchebaggery by a thousand.

She’s tried to make an exit from this conversation four times. However each time she excuses herself and backs away he’s right up in her space again asking her to have a drink with him. 

Then Brett grabs her hand.

That’s it. 

She’s had enough. 

She takes back her hand and sends Scott a silent SOS. He’s by her side in an instant. 

Thank fuck.

‘Brent, how are you?’ Scott shakes Brett’s hand with one arm and claps Brett on the back with the other. Hard.

Brett bristles.

‘Yeah, good. Good. Nice to see you Scott. And it’s Brett’.

‘Sorry man, isn’t that what I said? Haven’t seen you for a while. What’ve you been up to?’ Scott asks innocently. 

Christ on a cracker, she loves her husband. Brent? Scott knows his name is Brett. There is nothing innocent about that slip up. She loves intentionally-offensive-but-acting-like-an-impeccable-gentleman Scott. 

Right now she’s tired and wants to sink into their bed with Scott’s arms around her. Can they hurry up this charade?

‘Well, I’ve been trying to convince your skating partner to join me for a drink at the bar across the road but with no success. I’ve asked her four times. Help a brother out, tell Tessa she should join me for a drink tonight,’ Brett leers.

Shit. Does this guy not take a hint? Plus, what a motherfucking idiot. Is it 1850? 

Fuck. 

Off.

Brett.

She can make her own decisions. Since when is it ever OK to behave like such a morally bankrupt cad?

She watches Scott’s face carefully, she can tell he’s deciding how to play this situation. He quickly looks to her and his eyes ask if she’ll go along with what he’s about to say. She has no idea what’s going to happen, yet she indicates her agreement with a silent eyebrow raise. She trusts her husband. 

*

He discreetly snakes his arm around Tess’ waist, so that Brett can’t see it. He wants her to feel safe but he also does not want to be seen to rescue her. 

She is brilliant, compassionate, clever and highly accomplished. Plus she is the one who is carrying his baby. Thinking of her as the mother of his baby makes him surge with testosterone. 

Fuck you Brett. Don’t disrespect Tess.

Brett is an embarrassment to men. What kind of prick treats women like this? Tell Tess to have a drink with him? He doesn’t ‘tell’ Tess to do anything. 

What a fuckwit.

He thinks of a thousand different ways to respond. In the end he decides to go with a polite but firm straight-shooter approach. He doesn’t want to joke his way out of this. He doesn’t want Tess to be disrespected any further.

‘Brett, Tess has been my skating partner for 21 years. We’ve won five Olympic medals and travelled the world together. Everything we’ve accomplished, both on and off the ice, we’ve done as equals. Buddy, if she hasn’t said yes to your invitation she doesn’t want to go. I respect that. And so should you. It’s 2019 man, shit like calling over a wingman to pressure a woman to have a drink with you doesn’t fly anymore’. 

He leaves it at that. 

Point made.

Brett opens and closes his mouth like a fish. Then finally he speaks.

‘You’re sleeping with her, aren’t you?,’ Brett says with a laugh.

It takes everything in him not to punch Brett in the throat. As good as it would feel it’d do much more harm than good. So he stays silent. 

Fuming.

But Tess reads his mood. Of course she does, it’s in her DNA. She runs her hand over his shoulders giving him a tactile order to stand-down.

‘Brett, I’d like to say it’s been a pleasure seeing you tonight but that’s a lie,’ Tess says staring him straight in the eye.

After a short eye contact duel (which Tess wins) Brett rolls his eyes, turns and leaves.

‘What a sad, sad asshole,’ he sighs to Tess. ‘Let’s head home, eh?’

‘Absolutely, just let me dash to the ladies room. I’ll meet you at the cloak room, OK? And thank you, my love, I’d really like to kiss you right now,’ she smiles into his eyes.

Fuck. He really wants to kiss her too. Kiss her and rest his hand over her belly, protecting both her and their baby. Not that Tess needs it.

‘Me too Sweetheart, me too’ he smiles back.

*

If she had a dollar for everytime she needs a wee these days she’d be collecting some serious coin. Pregnancy symptoms, eh?

She’s just wiggling her dress down over her ass when she hears someone enter the bathroom and turn on the basin tap. 

Whomever it is burst into tears.

This is quickly followed by the clack of heels and an enquiring voice.

‘I saw you dash off. What the hell happened? Why are you crying?’

The sobbing intensifies.

Fuck, what does she do? Exit the stall and impose on the cry-fest? Or hold tight and give them some privacy? If it was her she’d want privacy, so she decides on the latter. 

‘I just completely embarrassed myself and I need a minute,’ says the crier. 

And oh, it’s Candice Jensen. 

‘What? How? That’s unlike you,’ responds the unidentifiable second voice.

‘I misread some signs from a guy, I thought he was interested and he was completely thrown when I asked him on a date. But he was really sweet about it. Which makes it infinitely worse,’ Candice sniffles.

‘What did he say?’ questions the friend.

‘Well, firstly the look of shock on his face made me want the ground to open up and swallow me. Then he gently squeezed my hand and told me that he was flattered but he is not looking to date anyone at the moment because he’s in a very committed relationship with the, and I quote, ‘love of his life’. The way his eyes lit up when he spoke about her just about killed me,’ Candice confesses.

On hearing that she knows it was her Scott. 

She has no doubt.

The hand squeeze and kind way the guy dealt with it? Vintage Moir behaviour.

And sorry-not sorry Candice. Hell yes, Scott Moir definitely is in a very committed relationship. A fucking marriage. Hands off.

A shiver goes through on her hearing how Scott described their relationship to Candice. Love of his life? Right back at you, Moir.

He’s such a gem. She loves his big, kind heart.

‘Who was the guy?’ the nameless friend asks.

‘Scott Moir,’ Candice sighs.

Bingo.

‘Shit, you were brave! Scott Moir. He’s hot as fuck. And funny too, I’d definitely tap that. Did he name the love of his life?’ 

‘No, but it has to be her right? I mean, I’d like to hate her but she’s actually a really nice person. They make a sweet couple. How can I compete with Tessa Virtue?’ Candice sighs again.

Again, sorry-not sorry Candice. You cannot compete. We’re married. She wants to feel bad about feeling like a smug bitch. But she doesn’t.

‘Well, did you see Tessa’s tits tonight? Either she’s had a boob job or she’s knocked up. I’d say she’s pregnant and that’s why he’s feeling so loved up,’ the faceless pal suggests.

At hearing this she looks down at her boobs. You fucking traitors, she silently admonishes her breasts.

After what she assumes is Candice washing her face and reapplying her lipstick Candice and her minion finally, finally leave the bathroom. 

Thank God.

She needs fresh air.

But first she needs another wee.

*

‘Holy shit. Thank God you’re back. I was worried about you. I almost headed into the ladies to look for you. You’ll never guess what happened to me,’ Scott says like an excited puppy.

She taps her finger to her cheek and pretends to think.

‘Candice from Air Canada came onto you and you turned her down’.

‘How the fuck do you know that? And of course I turned her down,’ he snorts.

‘She was crying about it in the ladies’ bathroom. I was trapped in one of the stalls by her tears and her buddy’s condolences’ she explains, linking her arm through his as they exit the building.

‘Crying? Over me? Really?’ he asks incredulously.

‘Also, my perky new boobs are making people suspicious,’ she wiggles her eyebrows. ‘They think either boob job or knocked up’.

‘What a night,’ he groans ‘Let’s get a cab, go home and get naked’.

*

As promised, as soon as they get home she starts something that she hopes will end with Scott coming in her mouth. 

Except he pulls out of her mouth and cums between her boobs in a symphony of grunts and groans. 

It is so fucking sexy. 

‘Loving the news boobs?’ she laughs.

‘We are going to be using these boobs as much as we can while we have them,’ he leans down and gives her a desperate kiss.

‘OK, Virtch, your turn now’.

He sweeps up her naked body and carries her to their bedroom, where he goes down on her while she sits on the edge of the armchair next to their bedroom window.

As his mouth works on her cunt he takes her own hand and places it on her breast. 

‘Play with your nipples, Sweetheart,’ he instructs.

She complies, gently squeezing her right nipple between her thumb and forefinger. At 13 weeks pregnant her nipples are already slightly larger. Definitely more sensitive. It feels good. 

Fuck. It feels very, very good.

She sighs a sexy sigh and her head falls back and hits the chair with a thump. Scott gives a small laugh from between her legs.

‘Focus, Moir,’ she breathes.

Maybe these new boobs aren’t too bad. Aren’t too bad at all.

*

Splaying his had across Tess’ stomach is his new favourite thing to do. It’s still kinda mind boggling to think there is a little person in there - exactly half him and half her. And that this little person only came to be because they enjoyed fucking each other senseless. 

He thinks an unexpected pregnancy was a nice way to make a baby, there’s been no over-thinking, pressure or disappointment. 

‘Did I mention how happy I am?’ she hums, resting her hand over his on her belly. She’s gloriously naked.

It makes his heart sing to hear her talk this way. He feels like there is no obstacles they can’t overcome together.

‘Happy in general? Or happiness generated by your recent orgasms?’ he teases. ‘Virtch, if you’re as happy as I am then you’d be doing OK,’ he laughs.

She shifts, turning on her side to look at him. 

‘Hey, did you want to tell Brett we were married tonight?’ she asks. Her face is open and relaxed. He knows there is no right or wrong answer to her question.

He reaches across to cup her face, pulling her towards him for soft kiss on the mouth.

‘Virtch, I wanna tell everyone we’re married. I’m so proud of you. But I didn’t want to tell Brett’.

‘I don’t get it. Why not?’ Tess sits up, cross legged, to face him. He lays back on his pillow and puts his hands behind his head.

‘I didn’t want to give him a reason why you wouldn’t have a drink with him. You shouldn’t have to. It’s your prerogative to say no. If it’s a no, it’s a no. End of story,’ he explains firmly.

‘Oh, I never thought of that,’ she muses. ‘But you gave Candice a reason why you wouldn’t go out on a date. Was that to be kind and let her save face?’

‘Absolutely. Candice wasn’t a pushy prick trying to pressure me into having dinner with her. She was nervous and sweet’.

‘She said you called me the ‘love of your life’. I very much like you in romantic, sappy mode,’ Tess grins.

It literally warms his heart to see her smile like that, he can feel it in his chest. It’s feels bubbly and joyful and right. It makes him want to touch her.

‘I sure did,’ he pulls her across his lap so Tess is straddling him. ‘Because it’s true’. He leans up and kisses under her jaw.

‘I know, my love. Same here,’ she laughs, grinding her hips slowly against his cock.

‘Virtch, very soon your appearance is going to make it clear that you have been sharing some quality time with a significant other. What do you want to do about that?’ he intentionally tilts his pelvis upwards and he knows she can feel he’s getting hard.

‘I don’t want to do an announcement, but I’m happy for people to figure it out. They’ll ask who the father is and we’ll say it’s you. And that we’re over the moon. Sound OK? If they ask if we’re married we’ll tell them that too. We’ve already told all the people that matter. What do you think?’ Tess asks.

Tess was rocking her hips back and forward in a delicious manner but now she’s lifted her body slightly so his hard cock is nestled against the opening of her cunt. He’s throbbing with want.

‘That all sounds fine but I’ve gotta confess that I’m not on my decision-making A game right now,’ he growls.

‘Fuck Tess. Sit down on me. Are you ready? Please, Sweetheart,’ he begs, tugging at her hips.

Keeping him seated at her entrance as she leans all the way forward until her lips are almost touching his. Then she gradually inches him into her. Slowly, slowly. 

‘I want you, husband’ she whispers.

‘Right back at you, wife’.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, family dinner before Ashy’s first day at school.


End file.
